


Ghost Story

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Everyone has their own ghost which haunts every of their dreams.
Relationships: Holly Osborne/Gravity Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ghost Story

“Can I sleep here?”

Gravity knew their job was never easy. They put their lives in this field. He had gotten used to it—to let people come and go, to embrace the pain, both mentally and physically. Sometimes he could endure it, sometimes it was just unbearable. What could he do? His _gift_ came with responsibility.

He had lost so much. The people he knew, the people he didn’t know. He had lost so much even before he was scouted to his current squad. He had lost so much even before he played his ‘antihero’ game. There was a point when everything took a toll on him, and it wasn’t nice, even until now.

When Holly came to him in the middle of the night, face showing restlessness, he knew it had taken its toll on Holly, too.

They were lying side by side. Nothing would happen in this bed tonight. He assumed Holly needed to sleep badly, judging from the prominent dark circles under his eyes, so he wouldn’t do anything. _They_ wouldn’t do anything.

The lights were off. All he could hear was their own breaths. Steady. Calming. It didn’t take time for him to get drowsy, especially after Holly had gone to slumber.

It was only for a short span of time, though.

Heavy breathing.

Muttering.

“No—no…”

Gravity was awake, aware.

“Don’t—I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

_Holly._

_“No!!”_

Those green eyes shot open.

“Hey,” Gravity propped his body on one elbow, another hand reaching to palm Holly’s cheek. “Easy. It was just a nightmare.”

“Gravity—” The deep voice was shaking. He was sweating. “Gravity—the boy—he was dead. He—I was—”

_The boy._

It was a week ago. A little boy became a victim of a monster attack in the city. Dead. Right before Holly’s eyes. The brunet hadn’t even had a chance to do anything—to save the boy’s life.

Something like that happened. Often. Sometimes they just couldn’t save anyone. There was always regret.

_Gravity had learned it the hard way._

“It’s okay,” he tried to comfort the younger one. “It’s okay, baby boy. It was an accident. Wasn’t your fault.”

It broke his heart a little when Holly shifted closer to him.

_As though he was asking for protection._

_As though he was dead tired he wanted to come home._

_Vulnerable._

“He was—he was on my reach. If only I could move faster, Gravity, if only I could—”

Gravity could feel that taller body trembling when he pulled Holly into his embrace. He understood. The feeling of helplessness. The feeling of hopelessness.

The guilt because he knew he could do something, he could save the boy, if only he didn’t miss a moment.

He let Holly bury his face into his neck. The shaky breathing against his skin was uncomfortable.

“I killed him, Gravity.”

He kissed him on the top of his head, pressing deeply.

_It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like that._

“Wasn’t your fault,” he whispered. “Things like that happen.”

_Things like seeing through an innocent child’s eyes, knowing they desperately begged to be rescued, but you couldn’t. Just couldn’t. Failed._

“This isn’t pretty,” Holly muttered. “I hate this.”

Gravity chuckled, arms loosening when Holly made a small gap only to see him in the face. “I knew, right,” he said. “Got my restless nights when I started this all. It sucked, still does. Got even no one to comfort me before I joined the squad.”

Those green irises looked so tired that Gravity felt sorry.

“It happened to you, too.”

“It happened, still happens, will happen again.” He intertwined his fingers with Holly’s, feeling a little bit of tremble on them. “There were times when I couldn’t sleep without Damien with me. Just like you. Every time I failed to rescue someone, they would just haunt me in my sleep. Their helpless face… it was torturing.”

“But Damien was there.”

The redhead smiled. “But Damien was there. He might be an ass, but thanks to him, I learned to survive. Indeed took a long time, but I still survived,” he said with a hushed voice. “And I’m here now. Whenever you need me, baby boy, I’ll be with you.”

Holly made unclear mumbles. Hesitant. Understandable. Gravity remembered his own ghost in the past; it was never easy.

Empathy. He couldn’t afford it sometimes.

“Hey.” His gray eyes met with Holly’s green ones as a response to the call. He wasn’t a big help, he knew, but at least Holly had calmed down a little. “Thanks.”

He smiled a small smile as he lay back down, now facing Holly. “Don’t let it get to you,” he said; funnily, he sounded a little sad. _Sentimental, _he almost scoffed at the thought, mocking himself_._ “Sometimes we just need to… let go.”

A soft, long sigh escaped from Holly’s lips. Their forehead almost touched when Holly also lay on the side of his body.

It was comfortable like this. Although the situation was quite depressing, if he might say, like this with Holly was still… ironically comfortable.

“I’ll get used to it, won’t I? Watching people dying before my eyes.”

“It’s just one risk of everything we do.”

“But you’ll be here… won’t you?”

_So fragile. So vulnerable._

_He just wanted to protect this very man._

_At any cost._

In one motion, he planted a kiss on Holly’s forehead. One second, two seconds. He wanted to stay like that for a moment, to feel the warm skin on his lips, to let the brunet know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Just right here, like this.

“Whenever you need me, baby boy,” He sealed the promise on Holly’s lips—with only one soft kiss that he hoped was enough to convey his feelings. “Whenever you need me.”


End file.
